


La fine di Maia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Sirens, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La curiosità uccide.Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #8 (4-10/5)Prompt: Prompt: F6) Guilt, it’s lazy energy. It doesn’t change the past. And it doesn’t shape the future, and it’s a waste. And we got no time to waste. (When They See Us)
Series: Le grandi sirene [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974





	La fine di Maia

La fine di Maia

Maia camminava in riva all’oceano, la brezza le pungeva le narici e le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli blu. Rischiava di perdere i sandali nella sabbia fine della battigia. Teneva una mano sul fianco, mentre la luce della luna illuminava il suo corpo abbronzato, coperto solo da uno striminzito bikini azzurro.

< Sono così felice di essermi presa una vacanza dai miei studi. Stavo iniziando ad essere isterica e avevo bisogno di rilassarmi > pensò. Guardava la luce argentea scintillare sulle onde.

Avvertì un suono, coperto in parte dal rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla spiaggia. Si guardò intorno con aria confusa.

< Devo essermi sbagliata > si disse. Si voltò e fece qualche passo per allontanarsi, ma si arrestò sentendolo nuovamente. Cercò d’individuare la fonte e camminò nella direzione da cui proveniva.

“Sembra qualcuno che canta”. Si fermò, mentre l’acqua iniziava ad arrivare le caviglie, il canto si fece sempre più vicino. < Non ho mai sentito un suono così inebriante. Eppure non ho visto nessuno per tutto il giorno.

Siamo ancora in inverno, praticamente, e questa zona non è per niente visitata >. Intravide qualcuno nuotare fino ad una grossa roccia, sedendovisi di sopra. S’intravedeva solo la figura nell’oscurità, ma i contorni non erano nitidi.

Capì che la voce veniva da quest’ultima sconosciuta.  
< Non ho né cellulare, né altro. Non posso farmi luce > pensò.

La figura tornò a nuotare e raggiunse la riva, Maia strillò vedendo che la parte inferiore era di pesce. Le scaglie rosa fragola brillavano alla luce della luna, mentre la parte superiore era di una ragazza dalla pelle perfetta ed i seni sodi completamente nudi.

“Eppure non ho bevuto” gemette.

La sirena le sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi, continuando a cantare.

Maia indietreggiò di un paio di passi, pensando: < Non sembra un mostro marino come dicevano le storie >.

L’altra smise di cantare, sistemandosi una ciocca rosa dietro l’orecchio.

“Ti è piaciuta la mia canzone?” domandò. Allungò la mano, aumentando il sorriso. “Non avere paura”.

< Questa è una scoperta incredibile. Se riesco a convincerla a non scappare potrei diventare ricca! La televisione pagherebbe parecchio per questo ritrovamento > si disse Maia. S’inginocchiò davanti a lei.

“Tu sei una sirena?” le chiese. < Non sembra per niente un costume >.

Quest’ultima annuì, in un mulinare di capelli rosa, e le chiese nuovamente: “Ti è piaciuto il mio canto?”.

Maia rispose: “Non ho mai sentito una melodia più bella”.

L’altra si leccò le labbra.

“Io mi chiamo Maia Miyaji. Tu?” domandò la giovane. < Devo trovare un modo per farli rimanere qui mentre torno indietro a prendere il cellulare > pensò.

“’Colpa’” rispose la sirena.

Maia corrugò la fronte, ammettendo: “Mi dispiace, è un nome terribile”.

La sirena la guardò rimettersi in piedi e avanzare nuovamente verso di lei. “Sai cosa si dice sulla colpa?” domandò, vedendo che l’altra era entrata in acqua. Il mare le arrivava già fino al ginocchio.

Maia domandò: “No, cosa?”.

“La colpa è un’energia pigra” rispose la sirena. Increspò l’acqua con un colpo di coda, dandosi la spinta coi reni. “Non cambia il passato e non modella il futuro. Si tratta di uno spreco”.

Maia negò col capo, sorridendole rassicurante.

“Chi ha una voce così bella non può essere uno spreco”.

“Non abbiamo tempo da perdere”. Concluse Colpa. Scattò, afferrando l’altra ragazza per il polpaccio e le ammutolì il grido portandola sott’acqua. Immobilizzò la giovane sulla sabbia, mentre si alzavano delle bollicine d’aria da Maia che cercava di dimenarsi disperata. Un morso alla giugulare fece schizzare il sangue.

Colpa trascinò il cadavere, dagli occhi bianchi e i lunghi capelli blu che ondeggiavano intorno al volto esangue verso l’alto, con sé.

< Ora sai perché mi chiamano colpa > pensò.


End file.
